


Asexual! Reader x Grillby

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Comfort, Cuddles, Happy Ending, Other, Storms, kinda short, seemed longer on tumblr, slight misundestanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: the Reader is Asexual and comes out to Grillby. Cuddles follow





	Asexual! Reader x Grillby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr :https://undertaleimaginesandheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/161485476725/grillby-x-asexual-so

(Hey, because it is pride month i’m going to write Grillby finding out that his S/O is asexual) WARNING!! I AM NOT ASEXUAL SO THIS MAY NOT BE CORRECT!(sorry in advance.)

“Okay, this is it. I’m gonna tell him.”

You thought as you stood in front of the mirror. You and Grillby had be dating for almost a year now. I mean surely he’d understand … right?

“Oh god why is this so hard.”You mutter to yourself as you go to sit on the bed.

“What is “so hard” for you, my dear?” a deep voice asks. Grillby’s voice. You almost have a heart attack from being so startled.

“Ah. Apologies, my love I did not mean to scare you.” Grillby stated simply.

“Err… no I’m fine I just… got caught off guard that’s all” You tell him a little hesitantly. He smiles and comes to sit next to you. You ask him why he is home so early and he tells you that a nasty storm had started up, which you only noticed when the thunder booms and the power goes out.

“Well, this is a good time as any.” You grumble and decide to tell him the truth. You're asexual and you honestly always have been.

“Grillby, I need to tell you something and it may affect our relationship.” Well here goes nothing.

“I’m as-” “Your in love with someone else.” Grillby cuts you off with in a very sad tone.

“ I knew you would fall for someone else eventually, I mean it was inevitable for this to happen.” Grillby sounded incredibly sad but sure of himself. Before he can keep rambling you cut him off.

“WHAT! NO! I AM ASEXUAL DAMMIT THAT’S WHAT I HAD TO TELL YOU! I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE HONESTLY I DON’T THINK I COULD BE! geez I mean why would you think I’m in love with someone else!” you shouted angrily and surprised. Grillby was startled by your sudden shouting but you both quickly calmed down. And then he started to laugh.

“ That, my love, was what you were worried about? That I would no longer love you because of your sexuality? My dear, many fire elementals are either pansexual or asexual simply because of how long our lives become.” Grillby explains. You let out a quiet “oh” at this new info and then quietly ask to cuddle since the room had gotten colder. Grillby agrees and the two of you cuddle and talk until the storm passes(or maybe you cuddle longer, it's up to you). Well, aren’t you happy you told him about you sexuality now? What happens next is up to you.

(psst you can ask for a continuation if you’d like or correct me on how I portrayed someone coming out.)


End file.
